


On purpose

by QuiteSimply



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gay Robots, Humanoid, I love them both, M/M, Portal Stories: Mel, but loveable, i don't know how to tag, they're dumb, virgil is confused, wheatley is bad at hiding his gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteSimply/pseuds/QuiteSimply
Summary: Wheatley has been purposely getting himself damaged so he has an excuse to see Virgil but going twice in one day raises questions that Virgil finds out.
Relationships: Virgil/Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 13





	On purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give you all a warning before you continue. I haven't written anything in about a year, so expect this to be kinda cringe

It was pretty quiet in his department: no one had come in, there were no other cores asking to just talk. It was nice, so he decided to take the free time to do a bit of coding. 

Not even 10 minutes pass and he hears a soft knocking and that familiar accented voice. "Uh… h-hey! You… you got a minute?" The taller humanoid core laughed nervously as he began to shuffle over to the shorter core and dropped his severed forearm onto the table the older personality core was sitting. He turned around, holding the arm he was given. "This is the FOURTH time THIS week you've come in because 'something' happened. These really don't seem like accidents, Wheatley." The shorter core stood up and placed the arm in a large machine. Wheatley promptly followed. 

"Tell me," Virgil narrowed his eye while looking directly at Wheatley. "What caused this? Were you just getting lonely and needed a reason to come here?" The blue-eyed humanoid straightened his back and brought his good hand to his chest as if he was just insulted. But his iris shrinking a few sizes was something Virgil made a note of. "I was not getting lonely. I'll have you know there are plenty of other cores I could easily talk too, so don't you get your hopes up, Mr… Mr. Maintenance man! How do you like that? Sir 'doesn't get ou'-" "So I take that as a ‘my hand got cut off by one of those laser things’ again?" Virgil placed one of his hands on his hip and waited for Wheatley to answer. 

"... Yes…" Wheatley lowered his head, trying to hide the fact he was getting embarrassed but since Virgil was just a few feet shorter, he could see everything. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip, making the already embarrassed droids cooling system work overtime. "W-Why are you laughing? What's so funny? Hm? Wanna shar-" Virgil gently grabbed Wheatley's damaged arm and guided it to the machine. 

Virgil did all the things he has done all the other times. Disable his pain simulation protocol, strap him down since he gets so antsy during, and give reassurance. After all that was said and done, Virgil got to work, occasionally making small talk and listening to whatever Wheatley wanted to say. Today was different though. Wheatley didn't talk as much as he did. As a matter of fact, he was barely even looking at the smaller core. He shook his head lightly and continued with repairing the mechanical appendage. 

After it was finished, Virgil sat up and stared at Wheatley knowingly. It took the unaware robot a little bit to notice, when he finally did, he did a double take and acted like everything was normal, trying to convince Virgil to let go of his arm, but the maintenance core wasn't backing down from this. 

"You're usually just so talkative during this. Are you okay? Do you have another virus?" Without waiting for a response, Virgil plugged Wheatley into a computer but denied access. "I think I'd know if I had a virus." The orange-eyed personally core only looked at Wheatley as if to say 'not all the time' before a brief moment of silence lingered until a quiet chime broke the silence, making Virgil focus on the monitor in front of him. 

As soon as Virgil was given access, he began searching through code and files but stopped when he saw a large file with his name. All cores have a folder for memories of all the people and things they've met, but this file was too big for that folder. The moment he tried to open the file, he was disconnected. "Wheatley." Virgil said sternly. The taller core looked away, moving his handles to look like he was pouting. Clearly, there was no humane way of making the stubborn android talk, so the floral chassis of the smaller core made a slight scraping sound that caught the attention of Wheatley. Virgil had let him go from his constraints and walked over to a shelf with a few scrapped projects that were only worked on when the maintenance core got even remotely frustrated. 

Wheatley hesitated, looking at the floor and Virgil before sprinting out of the repair wing. Virgil waited for the metal steps to fade until he went back onto the computer and searched Wheatley's serial number only to be disappointed. "What are you hiding?" he emulated a sigh, still staring at the monitor. 

Wheatley was too caught up in his thoughts to notice a lone companion cube on the ground and tripped over the friendly cube, catching him off guard for so long, he didn't have enough time to avoid damage and landed 'face' first, practically shattering his optic. Wheatley could barely see but he didn't want to go back to Virgil and hear the shorter core mock the taller core for being so careless, but he didn't exactly have a choice. He swallowed what little pride he had and called for help. 

Virgil was watching an old movie, just waiting for something to happen. Miraculously, something did happen, but it was Wheatley, again. "Twice in one day," He stood up, pushing his chair back a bit and muttered to himself. "New record." The music from the movie echoed gently throughout the halls and became inaudible after a few turns. After casually looking at the cameras, he found the pouting core, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed like a toddler who didn't get what he wanted. Virgil rolled his eye  
and strolled into a large area that contained a conveniently placed cube, and the two cores. 

A soft chuckle broke the eerie silence, which indirectly startled the vulnerable core. "Where are you! I may be unable to see but I'll fight you! I know karate!" Wheatley shouted, covering the sound of Virgil walking behind him and picking him up bridal style, making the taller personality core yelp in surprise. "What are you doing?" Wheatley squeaked, trying to wiggle free to no avail. Virgil laughed softly, to which Wheatley's fans hummed louder than his laughs. 

Virgil took notice immediately and continued to make the blue-eyed cores cooling system work harder until they got back to the repair wing. It got to the point where Wheatley's eye began to glow a bit brighter, even though he had his optic closed tightly. "You okay? You seem to be-" "I know! Stop! You're doing this!" Wheatley hit Virgil hard enough to finally make him stop but laughed quietly at how easy it is to embarrass the younger core. 

"alright," Virgil started as he put Wheatley down. "I am going to need you to kneel right here so I can begin repairing your eye." The older core guided him where to go. Wheatley obeyed silently, kind of wishing he could flee again but he literally couldn't see, so he stayed still and waited patiently until Virgil said he was finished. In the meantime, Wheatley began to space out. 

"Wheatley? I'm done. I also checked to see if there were any corrupted files and… well…" Virgil chuckled awkwardly, his handlebars imitating a smile. "You really like me in that way? I-I mean if you don't, that's okay, I just… I don't know…" The maintenance core started to get distracted by trying to explain that he isn't desperate for any kind of company. Despite how annoying Wheatley can be, he means well. 

Wheatley mentally readied himself as he tackled Virgil in a hug. "I was so worried you were going to think I was creepy… I just grew so fond of you, I was trying to find a way to tell you but I kept forgetting or thinking 'what if he laughs at me?' or 'what if he stops talking to me?' or-" Virgil just stared at Wheatley with a worried expression. He took the others hand in his and squeezed it, reassuring him that all the things he thought were wrong. 

They both soon realized they were on the ground and giggled. Wheatley was first to get up and offered a hand to Virgil, who took it. A small spark shocked the two cores when they came into contact and looked at eachother knowingly. This was bound to happen with how many times they've been meeting. It wasn't chance, it was pure luck.


End file.
